


It's DapperAnti time again

by SoyeonSoft



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: AntiDapper - Freeform, Cuddles, DapperAnti, Fluffy, M/M, also Jamie is trans, also lemme tag the ship name, another dapperanti thing because I love them, idk how to tag, this was before he started the transition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoyeonSoft/pseuds/SoyeonSoft
Summary: Anti caught Jameson staring at him before they sleep, so they chat a bit.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Jameson Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	It's DapperAnti time again

**Author's Note:**

> sO  
> I know it can take time for someone to get used to new pronouns, but I'm cis so if anything in this fanfic offends anyone, you can contact me so I can edit the work 🙏🏻  
> (My tumblr is @bondedostae)  
> Also I'm brazilian and my english isn't very good, so if anything is wrong contact me too please

— I can feel you looking at me. — Anti opened one eye, finding a smiling Jameson staring at him. He wrapped his face in his hands, placing a kiss in his nose. — It's late, human bodies need to rest.  
— I knoow! — Jackson laughed, putting an arm over his boyfriend's waist. — I just wanted to look at you a bit. You're so beautiful.  
The demon looked down, laughing quietly. He gave the human a peck, stroking his cheek.  
— You're handsome too. The most handsome man I have ever seen. And you're my boyfriend.  
— Ah... — JJ smiled, he could feel his eyes watering. He was so sensitive. — I still haven't gotten used to this pronouns thing and... and you... you... — He covered his mouth with a hand, trying to contain his crying.  
— You're adorable. — Anti gave him one last time on the forehead. — Go to sleep, Jamie. I love you very very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Your girl still don't know how to title and give the fic a decent summary  
> Also I still don't know how this works lol I'm still deciding how the text's style will be
> 
> but yeah thanks for reading :D


End file.
